Viewing devices such as periscope toys, binocular toys, and telescope toys are commonly enjoyed by children. Generally, these toys take the form of a tubular optical instrument containing lenses and/or mirrors. In a periscope toy, the mirrors are arranged to allow the child to look into one portion of the periscope toy that may be generally hidden or obstructed from view and observe objects that would not otherwise be observable from the child's hidden location. Often times, such periscope toys are adapted to be mounted to children's playstations.